Unspeakable Feeling
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang bangsawan yang bermartabat tinggi. Baginya, cinta bukan urusan take and give. Love is about give and give, karena cinta adalah perasaan yang tidak dapat dikalkulasikan seperti untung dan rugi. Ia telah menjadi istri dari pria yang sederajat dengannya. Tetapi, ia mencintai seorang yatim piatu penjual muffin, Naruto. Perasaannya berbalas, namun tidak pernah terungkap.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Unspeakable Feeling © Haruno Aoi**

**Genre: Romance, Western (hanya coba-coba)**

**Warnings: AU, OOC (selalu berusaha IC), TYPO(S)**

.

.

.

**# Unspeakable Feeling #**

.

.

.

Tangan bersarung biru muda milik seorang perempuan menyingkapkan tirai kereta kuda yang menghalangi penglihatannya ke luar jendela. Senyum tipisnya mengembang saat pandangannya mengarah ke satu titik, seolah turut merasakan kebahagiaan penjual _muffin_ yang mendapatkan seorang pembeli. Ia jadi teringat seorang pemuda yang menjual _muffin_ di samping kediamannya. Menurutnya, _muffin_ buatan si pemuda adalah kue terenak yang pernah dimakannya karena saat memakannya ia bisa merasa sangat bahagia. Perasaan yang awalnya asing dan amat berbeda dengan ketika ia harus menikmati makanannya seorang diri di meja makannya yang luas.

Sebelum kereta yang ditumpanginya berbelok, ia masih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pedagang keliling yang kembali mengangkat senampan _muffin_ di atas kepala. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merindukan tersenyum tulus seperti senyuman wanita paruh baya yang dilihatnya. Dan untuk itulah seusai sarapan ia menumpangi kereta kuda yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ia kembali menghadap ke depan setelah memasuki kawasan pinggiran kota London. Suara-suara kaki kuda tidak kerap didengarnya, berbanding terbalik dengan di jalanan kota tempatnya tinggal. Ketika sekali lagi memandang keluar kereta, ia menemukan banyak pejalan kaki dan beberapa penjual di pinggir jalan. Sambil mengulas senyum, ia meremas lembut topi biru muda yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa kereta yang ditumpanginya hanya harus melewati beberapa tikungan agar tiba di tempat tujuan, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Debaran yang sangat menyenangkan dan hanya akan muncul ketika ia mengingat seorang pemuda.

Saat merasakan kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya berhenti, ia mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan karena gugup. Sebelum memakai topi berhiaskan pita merah mudanya, ia menyematkan rambut tipis yang tidak turut tersanggul ke belakang telinganya. Tidak lupa, ia juga merapikan poni rata dan tebal yang menutupi keningnya.

Senyuman pria paruh baya sudah menyambutnya ketika pintu kereta dibuka. Ia masih tersenyum ketika menerima uluran tangan yang akan membantunya untuk turun dari kereta, dengan sebelah tangan memegangi gaun biru mudanya yang berenda sederhana.

Suara sepatunya terdengar pelan saat menapak tanah. Pria yang bertugas mengendalikan kereta kuda membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

Ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan mata perak keunguannya untuk menikmati angin segar yang berhembus pelan. Aroma manis kue yang berbaur dengan wangi bunga juga turut menusuk indera penciumannya. Matanya berbinar saat kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang mendekati rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang di sampingnya berdiri satu rumah mungil. Rumah asri yang terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali dengan pepohonan hijau dan bunga matahari yang tumbuh di halaman rumah yang sempit. Walaupun statusnya adalah bangsawan, ia tidak akan keberatan untuk tinggal di rumah itu.

Kakinya yang melangkah santai telah membawanya ke rumah mungil dengan cerobong asap mengepul di atas atap. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia berdiri di depan jendela kayu yang terbuka. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pemuda yang sedang memasukkan beberapa loyang adonan ke dalam pemanggangan. Rumah yang terbilang sempit ini memang bukan rumah untuk ditinggali, namun hanya sebuah dapur beserta toko roti dan kue. Sedangkan rumah yang ditempati si pemuda adalah rumah yang berdiri di samping toko ini.

Peluh yang menetes di pelipis si pemuda menimbulkan keinginan si perempuan untuk mengangsurkan saputangan yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Sepertinya kehadiran si perempuan belum disadari oleh si pemuda yang terlihat meniup api dengan semangat. Tidak lama kemudian si pemuda berambut pirang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi puas. Saat pandangannya mengarah ke jendela, ia kehilangan ekspresi sebelum mata birunya membelalak.

"_Lady_ Hinata!" pekiknya terkejut sambil sedikit berlari mendekati perempuan penggemar warna biru itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia membuka pintu kayunya yang setinggi pinggang dan keluar dari tokonya yang berhawa panas. "Kenapa Anda ke sini? Di sini kotor."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, lalu ia berucap selembut senyumnya, "Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab si pemuda dengan semangat. "Maksud saya, tidak masalah."

Hinata kembali menyunggingkan senyum, kali ini ditambah rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Naruto tidak menemani adik-adik untuk sarapan?"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Saya bisa menyusul nanti."

"Naruto selalu begitu," lirih Hinata seraya tersenyum maklum.

Sebagai perempuan yang dibesarkan di kalangan orang-orang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri mereka, selama ini Hinata juga menjadi terbiasa untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Namun, ia sendiri merasa heran karena ia tidak ragu untuk mengungkapkan suasana hatinya di tempat ini.

"Saya akan mengeluarkannya dulu, kemudian saya akan mengantarkan Anda ke panti." Naruto menunjuk rumah di belakangnya sebelum menunjuk rumah berlantai dua di sampingnya. "Oh, iya, kebetulan ada yang sudah matang. Saya yakin _Lady_ tidak keberatan untuk menemani kami menikmati makanan penutup."

Naruto bergegas mengangkat loyang-loyang dari pemanggang dan meletakkannya di atas meja panjang toko itu. Ia mengambil nampan berisi _muffin_ dan kue yang masih mengepul sebelum menghampiri Hinata dan menggunakan bahasa _nonverbal_ untuk mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah yang disebutnya panti.

Pria paruh baya yang menjadi kusir kereta kuda mengangkat beberapa kardus dan membawanya ke dalam panti setelah Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalamnya.

"Wah, _Lady_ Hinata datang!" seru seorang bocah yang berlari riang ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, lebih tepatnya menghambur ke Hinata hingga memeluk gaun biru muda lembut milik Hinata. Setelah itu, bocah yang lainnya ikut mengerubungi Hinata dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti bocah pertama.

"Hei, kalian, hentikan. Tidak sopan," gerutuan serupa selalu keluar dari mulut Naruto setiap kali Hinata datang mengunjunginya dan adik-adik senasibnya di panti. Setelah pengasuh yang sudah dianggapnya nenek meninggal, ia sebagai penghuni panti paling berumur memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memenuhi kebutuhan adik-adiknya.

Hinata terlihat bahagia berada di antara bocah-bocah yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan tawa lepas. Naruto yang sedang meletakkan nampan di atas meja makan panjang di tengah ruangan hanya bisa memandang sayu ke arah Hinata. Sudah dua tahun sejak Naruto menolong Hinata yang sedang kecopetan di tengah kota, hingga saat ini Hinata selalu datang ke pantinya di akhir pekan dengan tanpa tangan kosong. Ia tidak mungkin melarang Hinata untuk datang berkunjung, namun ia harus berusaha semakin keras untuk menekan rasa yang tidak sepantasnya ia miliki.

Naruto tidak mungkin lupa saat Hinata memeluknya yang sedang menangisi kepergian pengasuhnya. Ia yang tidak pernah mengenal kedua orangtuanya, sangat terguncang ketika orang yang memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya pergi untuk selamanya. Hinata yang pada saat itu baru mengetahuinya tiga hari setelah dimakamkannya ibu asuh Naruto, ikut menangis secara diam-diam bersama Naruto agar adik-adik asuhnya tidak merasa lebih sedih.

"Habiskan sarapan kalian!" seru Naruto untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya yang kembali muncul.

Bocah-bocah menarik Hinata mendekati meja makan dan menyuruhnya menduduki kursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya, di samping tempat duduk Naruto. Hinata melepas topinya dan memangkunya saat Naruto membagikan kue di piring adik-adiknya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Ia tersenyum ketika tiba gilirannya mendapatkan kue yang mengisi piring kosongnya.

Hinata melepas sarung tangan yang membungkus tangan kanannya, kebiasaan langka di luar kediamannya yang hanya dilakukannya jika berada di panti. Sejak satu bulan absen mengunjungi panti, ia tidak pernah lagi melepas sarung tangan kirinya saat berada di panti.

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata di balik sarung tangannya. Ia masih bisa melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di jari manis tangan kiri Hinata. Dulu saat melihat cincin bermata _ruby_ yang melingkari jari manis tangan kanan Hinata, ia tidak heran atau terkejut jika perempuan terhormat seperti Hinata sudah memiliki tunangan sejak masih berada dalam kandungan. Sekarang ia harus memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima pernikahan perempuan berumur delapan belas tahun itu, usia yang untuk saat ini sama dengannya.

Naruto membantu mengoleskan selai _blueberry_ buatannya ke permukaan _muffin_ Hinata. Ia memang jarang melakukannya, namun untuk kali ini ia sangat menginginkannya. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar mengubur perasaannya.

Setelah berdoa bersama, mereka yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan mengangkat garpu secara serentak. Selama menikmati makanan, tidak ada yang bersuara selain suara benturan halus antara piring dan _stainless steel_.

"Aku harus segera pulang," pamit Hinata setelah menyelesaikan makannya dan mengenakan kembali sarung tangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini _Lady_ Hinata tidak pernah lama jika berada di panti," sahut bocah perempuan yang duduk di seberang Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum samar untuk menanggapinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama untuk tinggal, namun seseorang tidak mengizinkannya terlalu lama meninggalkan kediamannya.

"_Lady_ Hinata pasti mempunyai kesibukan lain," timpal Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari piringnya yang masih berisi setengah dari sarapannya. Tidak seperti Naruto biasanya yang menghabiskan makanannya lebih cepat daripada yang lain.

Hinata masih duduk dengan sabar di kursinya hingga Naruto menyelesaikan makannya. Ia memakai topinya, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti Naruto dan bocah-bocah panti. Ia berhenti dan berbalik setelah keluar dari pintu panti. Lambaian tangannya yang pelan dibalas dengan semangat oleh anak-anak yang selama ini sering menghiburnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar untuk membalas senyum tipisnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan berat hati. Kereta kuda sudah menunggu di depannya dengan pintu terbuka. Setelah meninggalkan panti, ia harus kembali menjadi perempuan terhormat yang minim ekspresi.

Kini Hinata sudah duduk manis di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke kediamannya. Airmata menetes di pipinya saat tangannya bergerak mengikat saputangan di lehernya. Dengan pandangan buram, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang pasti tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari balik kaca kereta yang terlihat gelap dari luar.

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar bersamaan dengan setangkai mawar merah yang terjatuh di belakang kaki Naruto. Setangkai mawar merah memang tidak semahal _ruby_ di cincin platina Hinata. Namun, sebenarnya setangkai mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta dan kesederhanaan lebih berarti bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Saturday, April 09, 2011**

**Di beberapa Negara Eropa, cincin tunangan disematkan di jari manis tangan kanan dan cincin pernikahan sebaliknya. Di zaman Victoria, perempuan yang mengikat saputangan di lehernya bisa berarti sebuah ungkapan cinta. Anggap saja begitu. ^^v**

**Saya hanya mencoba menulis fic bergenre western. Karena itu, saya meminta koreksi atau kritik dari pembaca jika menemukan ketidakcocokan antara genre dengan isi fic saya. ^^v**

**Maaf jika nuansanya tidak terasa, saya hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasi saya walaupun gagal. ^^v**

**Apa fic seperti ini layak dikategorikan ke dalam genre western? Kalau tidak, saya akan menggantinya dengan drama. ^^v**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
